Two Similar People
by MovieVillain
Summary: In the year 1928, Serah has her paths crossed with someone who is just like her: Gemini. They shared a bond because of those similarities.
1. Chapter 1

_**When you meet someone in a different world, you will know that there is someone who could be your counterpart. As two characters meet each other, they talk about the things in common like hair color, backstory, and even relatives who are happen to be just like your relatives. Remember this, Serah, when you meet someone from time who has similarities as you have, find an understanding between yourselves and try to find the key into finding a friend in your** **counterpart.**_

- **Lightning**

* * *

Serah, Noel, and Mog have arrived on another timeline. This time, it is different. They went to the past and the year is 1928.

"Wow, look at that skyscraper. It's so humongous," she said excitingly.

"Well, I say," Noel commented.

Suddenly, trouble looms on them as some kind of monsters have showed up in the area. Too bad they're different from the ones the three have traveled into. At the same time, machines known as Koubu have started to fight against the monstrous creatures. Trouble comes by to one of them as the orange mech got trouble and grabbing it's pilot off it. Her outfit is wearing an orange coat with armlength gloves, black pants, and white boots. It seems the people who are piloting the Koubus have the same outfit, although with different coats.

"Oh no," Serah started to run with Mog turning into bowsword for her to use in battle and defends the woman with the weapon. "Are you okay?"

"Wait, I know you!"

"Let's save our conversation. Can you fight those monsters?" the pink-haired girl helped the redheaded girl get up from the floor as she takes her hand.

"I know how," the latter replied and pulling out a samurai sword from her back.

"Can that sword damage those creatures?" the former asked in confusion.

"Well, yeah it can!" the redheaded girl replied with a Texan accent.

"Okay, let's go!"

Serah and the girl are surrounded with three monsters. One charged on the former and she takes energy beams with it which stunned the beast. The latter makes use of her sword and cut it down to pieces after sending it some slashes. For the two monsters, they handled them separately; Serah's bowsword turns much more into a sword for cutting it down and the woman beside her makes use of her steel sword to cut them down.

"That went well," Noel runs to them.

"Yeah," Serah replied happily and focuses on the redheaded girl.

"Thank you. Whoever you are, that is."

"Serah. Serah Farron. And you are?" was the pink-haired girl's name.

"Gemini. Gemini Sunrise," replied the girl beside her.

"Okay, Gemini. You should not only thank me, but also this creature," Serah stated as her bowsword started to float in midair and turns into a cute creature. Well, cut enough for the Gemini to get excited on it.

"Wow, he looks so cute!" the latter said in her Texan accent and pokes the creature.

"Why does everyone poke me, kupo?!"

"And also it talks!" Gemini grabs Mog for a hug, much to his displeasure.

"Anyway, Gemini, you know me?" Serah asked in curiosity.

"Well, here's the story, Serah."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guess what I just learned, Lightning? This girl, Gemini Sunrise, she's just like me. She told me about how she once had a troubled relationship with her twin sister, Geminine Sunrise. She told me that she has become a split personality in her head instead of being a separate entity. You know, their relationship is just like the one we once had. Both of us have our marks; Gemini has the Five Ring Mark on her butt while I had the l'Cie mark on my arm. The difference is, I don't have that mark anymore. Both of us are troubled with our own sisters because of different attitudes. Gemini and I are nice and calm while you and Geminine are aggressive and moody. Both of us have our prisons; Gemini is locked away in her head because Geminine tries to get revenge on her master's killers against her will while I was turned into a crystal because my purpose of being an l'Cie has been completed. If they reconciled with their differences, we reconciled with our differences as well. I remembered that moment before you disappeared through time. Now I know that Gemini is just like me while Geminine is just like you. We have our counterparts in different timelines and we found them.  
**_

- **Serah**

* * *

Serah begins to take well the story of how Gemini knows about her. She knows because she had met her older sister, Lightning, once.

"I see. You met Lightning?" she asked in worry. This is because she journeyed through time to look for her.

"Yeah. Geminine and I met her one time when she came here to our time," was the reply.

Suddenly, the Koubus with different colors opened up with the pilots with the same battle outfit but different coats are revealed. All, except one boy, whose battle outfit is all white.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves to your friends in this time," Serah runs with Noel and Mog to the other pilots. They introduce themselves and the pilots introduce themselves in return.

"Wow, they're sisters, just like us, Gemini," Geminine looks happy as she talked to her twin in the head while she is watching the three talking to the others.

"Yeah," the twin said in happiness.

"Both you and Serah are the same."

"While you and Lightning are the same, Geminine."

"Yeah, I remember."

Geminine started to think about her meeting with Lightning. At least Gemini is asleep that she doesn't even know about it. Even so, they had met before this moment.

_"Geminine Sunrise," the older pink-haired woman in armor said._

_"What do you want?" the redheaded girl is in anger and moody and sitting on a chair by herself in a lonely night._

_"You don't have your feelings from me because I used to be like that," Lightning stated. Hearing this statement gives Geminine a curious side. "Both of us shared the same attitude, if you ask me. Do you have a sister whom you shared a troubled relationship with once?"_

_The twin nodded as a reply._

_"Well, I used to have that kind of relationship with my younger sister, Serah. I threatened her once because she had become a being that I hunted down, an l'Cie. How about you, Geminine? What about your case with your twin?" the armor-clad woman sits down next to the girl._

_"I tried to take over our shared body against her will just so I could get revenge on the monster who killed Mifune: Ranmaru," was the reply._

_"She had her prison, and so does Serah; she got turned into a crystal when her purpose of being an l'Cie has been completed."_

_"What can I do? Gemini and I already settled our differences, but I feel that saying 'thank you' to her isn't enough."_

_Lightning could feel sympathy on this girl as she puts her hand on her shoulder.  
_

_"No offense, Geminine, but if that's your way of saying sorry, it stinks."_

_"I know," the twin looks down on this kind of moment. "What do I do?"_

_"Well, first of all, you have to give Gemini the benefit of a doubt. Don't just conclude she doesn't care about you. Next step is to give yourself and your sister some space in this kind of moment. Slow down. Also, it takes time to blossom. Don't be in a hurry to do this. Just wait for the right moment. That's all I could say to you. You have to do this by yourself," Lightning explained.  
_

_"Okay, got it," Geminine smiled a little and remembered those words._

Back to reality, she is ready for this kind of moment as she puts her twin sister in the head.

"Huh? Geminine, what's going on?" Gemini is in confusion on to this part of her head. There, she saw Geminine is having tears on her eyes. "Geminine, are you crying?"

"Yeah, I'm crying. I'm crying because I wanted to say..." her twin runs to her and wraps her arms for a hug. Her sobbing is becoming heavy at this point. "I'm sorry, Gemini! I'm sorry for trying to locking you away in and trying to get revenge on Mifune against your will! I wanted to say sorry, but I'm just too afraid to say it! Oh, Gemini, can you ever forgive me?"

Gemini sadly smiles and returns a hug for her sister. This time, it's a sisterly hug.

"I forgive you, Geminine. No matter what you are, you're still my sister."

Outside, Gemini regains control as Serah calls on her.

"Hey, Gemini, let's have a celebration for me, Noel, and Mog to be welcomed!" the latter shouted with her arm raised.

"Okay, I'm coming, Serah!" the former runs towards her friends.

_Thank you, Geminine, for sharing this moment with me. I'm sure Lightning and Serah have shared with their differences as well._


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the NYC Star Division headquarters at the Littlelip Theater, everyone is in the party room to have a party on welcoming Serah, Noel, and Mog. The others have gotten out of their battle uniforms, wearing their usual attires. The blonde-haired woman is named Diana Caprice, the one whose coat color is light blue; her attire is wearing a light blue dress and white lab coat. The black-haired woman, whose named is Sagitta Weinberg and her coat color is dark brown, wears her black business suit. Next in line is a little girl named Rikaritta Aries; early on, her coat color is green. Her civilian attire is wearing a green outfit including a green robe. Subaru Kujou, whose coat color is purple, wears her purple business suit. Lastly on the girls is Gemini, whose coat color is orange, wearing her orange cowgirl outfit. Lastly, their leader, Shinjiro Taiga, who wore a white battle outfit earlier on, wears a formal attire with a yellow vest and black pants. They're all gathered for this event.

"I see you have come here, Serah Farron," a voice came by. They all looked to see a man with brown hair, glasses, and wearing a white business suit entering. He's also accompanied by a woman who has blonde hair and wearing a blue business suit. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Michael Sunnyside, and I am the commander of the Star Division at New York."

"And I am Ratchet Altair, and I was a pilot before I lost my spiritual power," the woman makes an introduction.

"I see," Serah commented as he goes close to them.

"I know you because your sister, Lightning, had come here before speaking highly of you," Michael commented in a definite way. Then he focuses on Gemini. "And I see you already met Gemini. She has a twin sister split personality named Geminine. I got to say, you and Lightning are pretty much like them because of the way you two acted."

"Wow, Serah, it looks like you already have become famous in this timeline," Noel arrives with a punchbowl drink on his hand and he gives one to Serah.

"Hooray, Serah is famous, kupo!" Mog cheered on the outcome.

"Very nice for a creature to say something like that," Michael has his own fun of poking the creature from his bottom to his nose.

"He's my good luck charm. Lightning gave him to me if I was to fight my way through," Serah commented.

"Would you stop poking me, kupo?!" Mog is being annoyed on the man for this act.

"It kinda remind you of Snow, huh?" Noel said in joy and his companion thought of the very bad memory of this moment.

"That's very nice of them to say something like that," Subaru snarks on the moment.

"Well, you know they got some things in common," Sagitta is seen sitting on a table and eating her plate filled with cake.

"Um, Serah, I'm going to have to talk to you about something outside," Gemini grabs her guest's hand and drags her out of the room. She takes her to the theater for a private conversation. They were on the stage. "So, Serah, ready to meet my sister?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," was the reply.

In a matter of seconds, the cowgirl started to let her alter ego take control.

"Serah, my name is Geminine and I'm Gemini's twin," she said in a firm way.

"Nice to meet you, Geminine, but why are you a split personality? Shouldn't you live with a body of your own?" the pink-haired girl is curious on this kind of moment.

"Well, Serah..."

Geminine started to explain her story of this event. She was originally supposed to be born together with Gemini, however she only becomes a vestigial heart. This means that she is inside her by this part of her body.

"I see. Anyway, judging by that look on your face, you're just like Lightning," Serah asked.

"If that's the case, then you're just like Gemini," the redhead commented on the remark. At that point, the pink-haired woman blush on this one. "You know, Serah, I just can't understand one thing about her. I locked her away in her head when I tried to take over her body against her wishes from revenge so how can she just fight back? I mean, what did you do when you're were crystallized?"

"Well, nothing. My body is just as frozen as ice. Anyway, my mind was unconscious when that happened. As for your question, I could say maybe she knew what you're about to do. She just let you take over. Maybe she wasn't asleep when you tried to take over against her will and that she may have begin fighting for control. Have you wondered of that?" was the reply while the explanation comes into play.

"Uh, no," replied the cowgirl. Suddenly, she realizes about this and begins to have regret on her face. "What have I done? I didn't... I didn't mean to..."

Feeling sympathy on the girl in front of her, Serah pulls her for a hug.

"It's okay, Geminine. I'm sure Lightning feels the same way about me and what do you know? She's just like you by personality. She apologized for not trusting me and I forgive her. What about you and Gemini? Did you two settle your differences?"

"Yes, we sure did," the redheaded twin has tears escaping her eyes. "I'm gonna talk to Gemini to see if you're right that she knew I was trying to take revenge against her will and that she just fight back on the right moment at that bridge."

"Yeah, you do that," Serah smiled while Geminine wipes the tears off from her eyes.

"So, how's the conversation between you two?" Gemini asked as she is now in control.

"You'll see what we talked about. Come on, let's continue the party."

Serah grabs a hold of Gemini's hand as they left the stage and went back to the party.


	4. Chapter 4

After the party is over, Gemini takes Serah to her apartment where she could find a place to sleep if she is going to stay here for a little while. The former prepares a sleeping futon for her guest. As for Noel and Mog, they'll be sleeping at Shinjiro's apartment.

"One question, Serah. What are you doing here?"

"Lightning. I'm looking for her," was the reply of the pink-haired woman.

Inside her head, Geminine can't believe the news.

"What happened?" her twin asked in surprise.

"She disappeared through time. Because of what happened, everyone thinks she's dead. Well, except me," Serah replied.

Geminine can't believe where this is going. She thought back on another thing that compares her to Lightning.

_"My mother and father... even Gemini thought I was as good as dead," she said sadly._

_"Well, I have that thing, too. Because I disappeared in time, everyone thought I'm dead. Only one individual remembers me: Serah, my younger sister," Lightning said in comfort on her lookalike._

_"How about Gemini? How could she think I'm dead?"_

_"Like I said, don't just conclude she doesn't care about you. You have to give space on your thoughts and hers, too."_

_Geminine nodded in agreement. She understands what this means._

"So, neither you and Geminine know where she is going after she has left this timeline?" Serah asked in curiosity as she gets on to her futon.

"No, we don't," Gemini replied while getting on her bed. Then she looked at the ceiling. "Serah..."

"Yes, Gemini?"

"We're meant to find happiness together. All this time, we share a lot of things in common."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Serah also looked at the ceiling. "Both of us are having problems with our sisters being aggressive and moody, they're doing things against our wishes, everything."

"I could say Geminine is just as stubborn as Lightning. 'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' over Shiny telling her that hatred is not what makes her strong," Gemini replied in agreement. Inside her, her twin is hearing this and found Lightning as a comparison to this.

"Lightning goes all, 'It's over! Open your eyes and face reality!' over me being dead because I was turned into a crystal. Both of them are stubborn if you ask me," the pink-haired girl muses on the moment.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, good night, Serah," Gemini said as she gets up from bed to turn off the lights and went back to bed.

"Good night, Gemini," Serah replied and the two drifted in sleep.

Geminine is thinking about what her guest has been doing in this time and that is to search for her sister. She has one thought in her mind.

_Lightning, where are you? We found your sister, but you're not there. When will you two see each other again?_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Gemini woke up first and takes notice on her guest. She smiled on her and touches her by her hand. After all, both of them has found a similarity between themselves. She went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"You know, I remembered on how Lightning slept next to us when she came here," Geminine commented in the head.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Gemini, can I ask you a question? Is is true that you knew I was going to take over you and you just let it happen?"

The redheaded girl is in for a surprise when she is told about something like this. She couldn't believe that statement and finds herself a struggle if she should tell her about it.

"Did Serah told you something like that?"

"Yeah, she did told me last night," her twin replied, waiting for an answer.

"If she said something like that, it's true. I just let you take over and I fight back at the right moment," was the reply. Because she is right, that must mean she can read her thoughts. That's because they're the same. She gets a thought of Lightning saying something like that. During her first meeting with her, that is. This event has taken place at Central Park.

_"You know, Gemini Sunrise, you're a spitting image of my younger sister, Serah," Lightning stated for a while._

_"A spitting image, really?" Gemini asked._

_"Yes, really. When you meet her, then you'll see it for yourself. When you two find each other's qualities to be the same, you can read each other's thoughts to find out your thoughts are the same as hers."_

Realizing of the truth, Geminine started to feel about it and thought of another thing Lightning has told her before Serah came into this time to look for her.

_"You know, Geminine, I also have the case where I did something against Serah's will. Her marriage to a man named Snow Villiers, I'm against that. Well, at first," the pink-haired adult woman talked to the twin in control of the body._

Back to reality, her twin sister is putting up breakfast for Serah as she woke up and went by the rounded table, waiting for her meal.

"Gemini, I'm such a mess. I'm sorry," Geminine said in remorse.

"Don't apologize. I forgive you," Gemini replied happily on that statement. Suddenly, she feels a hand touching her shoulder. Looking from behind, it's none other than Serah; she has heard all that.

"Yeah, there's no need to apologize if you already did it, Geminine. I know how Lightning feels and you share the same feelings with her. The two of you are the same and so Gemini and I," the pink-haired woman replied with a smile on her face.

After their breakfast is cooked, the two have their bite to eat. Serah even helped her in a chore of doing dishes. Now that is done, they went out of the apartment to check out Noel, Mog, and Shinjiro.


End file.
